mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid (episode)
"Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid" (sometimes spelled "Uncle Cuddles and Fiddles the Kid") is the sixth episode of season 2 of Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers, and the ninth overall episode. It follows Stef on her journey to learn the hard way about safety tips for online dating. Plot In spite warnings from Vicken that online dating can be dangerous, Stef installs a booty cam in an effort to find a date. She eventually finds a cute emo boy willing to talk to her, but this turns out to be a trick. Stef heads to a secluded park, only to encounter the monster Uncle Kuddles. The boy, Fiddles, is revealed to be just an extension of the main monster. Stef is quickly assaulted by the perverted creature, and morphs to stand a fighting chance at warding him off. However, Fiddles proves a powerful distraction for Stef. Captain Emohead summons the other Rangers to the scene to help Stef, only for the monster to sexually harass all of them. The Rangers take Emohead's advice, and create the Emo Blaster to take the monster down. Emohead jokes that he should call the police, since they'd basically just murdered a sex offender. Later, Stef reveals that she hasn't quite learned the right lesson from the encounter. She still intends to find a date through her risky online activities; but agrees never to meet alone on a first date. Notable cast * Luke Cole as Captain Emohead * Stef Braithwaite as Stef * Vicki Godby as Vicken * (Unknown) as Uncle Kuddles * (Unknown) as voice of Fiddles the Kid Development Controversy While shot with the other episodes, this one took the longest to edit together. Most of the episodes were completed in July of 2010, but this one took until early August to finish. In the US, MTV was hesitant to state the episode's title outright. This is due to the fact that pedophilia (more accurately to the episode, ephebophilia) was such a sensitive subject in US media. The episode's title was also excluded from the YouTube channel, opting to simply call it "Episode 6." This was so that YouTube wouldn't pull the video due to advertisers getting upset at having their products associated with said title, as ignorant consumers would complain and believe those products were actually endorsing adult-child sex. Animation One particular not of emphasis in the video is the way a suit actor and CGI character are two separate characters attached to the same body, requiring a lot more time to mishmash together in post. Also noteworthy with the episode is that every Emo Ranger's helmet is given a close-up shot; something not seen with as much clarity in most other episodes. Publication The episode finally got published to YouTube on August 15th of 2010, and to MTV on August 16th of 2010. Reception The YouTube version would receive over 39,000 views over the course of the next seven years, but only managed to garner 258 likes. Positively Dreadful's review, around the 8 minute and 48 second mark, joked that most would rather die than live in a world where the events in this video took place regularly. That what has been seen cannot be unseen, to the point that one would beg the Emo Rangers to kill them after killing the monster, just so they don't have to live with having seen such a horrible thing.Positively Dreadful. "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx7O4dQ6Zxk A Review of Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers]." November 16th, 2015. Otherwise, reviews referred to the video as being "just okay," neither grand nor completely awful. See also * "A Fashionable Choice" - another episode with some mild emphasis on Stef. * Stef * Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid (characters) References External links * "Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid" on YouTube Category: Episodes